Complicated Cover-Up: Fidelius Chapter 1
by iamjustmesam
Summary: Harry and Hermione use each other to hide their true lovers' identities.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you go out with me? Please, 'Mione?" The question was whispered in her ear, while Harry's arms wrapped around her middle.

"Seriously, Harry, we've been over this. I will not go out with you just to cover for you!" She turned out of Harry's embrace and attempted to stare him down. He just chuckled and moved to reach for a book off one of the library's many, not to mention vast, shelves.

"Yes, we have been over this. You need me as much as I need you. We can cover for each other, and the Weasley's won't disown us quite as quickly." The grin was evident in his voice, though he was talking to the shelf, more than at Hermione.

"Fine-"

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, 'Mione! You're the best!"

"WAIT!" She held up her hand to shush him. "If I am to cover for your dating someone else, I have a right to know _who_ that someone is. So, spill."

"Don't kill me...?"

"Oh, Merlin. It's not _Lav-lav_, is it? Because, I just might have to." Hermione's nose turned up like she suddenly smelled dung.

"MERLIN, NO! 'Mione, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to give me a heart attack just to get out of this." He raised an eyebrow at her suddenly sweet-as-sugar innocent expression.

"Now, why would I do a thing like that?" If it was possible, her expression got even sweeter.

"Fine, **bitch**. It's Severus." She caught Harry off guard by snickering. _Snickering_, of all reactions. Definitely NOT what he expected. "What about you, little saint-to-be? Who will you be snogging in my place?"

"If you _must_ know," she said with a friendly smile, "Lucius."

"**THE** Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously.

"The very same. Now, if you'll excuse me, **_boyfriend,_** we have classes to attend and homework to do. See you in the common room." And, without a backwards glance, she strode off to check out her usual 10 books for the week.

"We'll need to meet more often than normal, for appearance's sake," Harry managed to squeeze out before she disappeared completely.

Harry grabbed _Hogwarts, A History_ and shuffled to the main desk, being the butt of quite a few rude looks from other students on his way. Madam Pince was giving him a look as if she thought him capable of turning a book into a bomb, and meant to throw it at her. Harry returned the look with a disarming smile to show that he'd seen it. She quickly went about the business of checking it out for him and damn near booted him out the door. He immediately turned towards the Gryffindor common room, intending to go straight to his luxurious four-poster and fall dead asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He did just that, still fully dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day during History of Magic, Harry took his customary seat next to Hermione, his now girlfriend. He even made a show of putting an arm around her middle to pull her closer and kiss her cheek. She wriggled out, as he had expected. He just smiled at her turnip-red face and brought out a piece of parchment and his quill, preparing to use the ink on the table, then thought better of it seeing as it probably hadn't been used in a millennium.

When Professor Binns had turned his back, Harry slid his parchment to Hermione, waking her from the trance that Binns had the ability to ensure as soon as his mouth opened. She jumped and hastily wiped the spittle off her lip. Taking back the parchment she quickly replied to Harry's messily scrawled question.

**_What do you say to a date tonight?_**

**Sounds good to me. Split from there, I guess?**

**_Yeah. What about a REAL date Friday?_**

**Why?**

**_To keep up appearances. It's not like the night will end in bed. Friday good?_**

**Yes. But YOU have to break it to Ron. **

**_Punishment for talking you into this?_**

**You bet your wand it is.**

**_The wooden one? Or the figuratively wooden one?_**She looked up to see Harry wink.

**The one you got from Ollivander's. Not the one your father gave you.**

**_Right. That one._**He smiled again, snickering a little as well.

** You're a right git, you know that? And a right perverted git, at that.**

**_The very same, love. _**

_There goes that wicked grin again_, Hermione thought ruefully. She smiled back despite herself.

Oh, now she had to get an owl to Lucius and get him to keep Draco away for a while.

_Have fun with that_, said the voice in her mind.

_Kindly leave me the bloody hell alone. _ She retorted. _Thanks._

She settled into the crook of her arm again, hoping Harry would leave her alone this time. He did, mercifully. So, she dreamt of her future convoluted dating life. She was sure she smiled a little in her sleep, and Harry told her she had when the bell rang to dismiss class. They held hands, for appearance sake, and walked to the common room together.


End file.
